Switching Sides
by SSS - Severus Snape Supporter
Summary: Draco Malfoy reads Harry's diary. You won't believe what happens! ONE-SHOT!


Potter was rushing away from Potions class, not realizing he'd left his journal on the table. I snagged it and vowed to read it first chance I got. Unfortunately for me, I didn't get a chance until bedtime. Using Lumos, this is what I read in Potter's diary:

_September 1st, 5th year_

_Dear Dad and Mum,_

_I'm starting 5th year! OWL year is going to be tough, especially with Hermione on my and Ron's arses all the time about studying for them. I bet she'll be drawing up schedules within the first week. Anyway, I'm still upset about Cedric dying. He was a good friend. I really HATE Lord Volauvent (I called him a flaky pastry. You would be so proud Dad) for killing you guys, Cedric, and anyone else. What the hell is wrong with him anyway? I had the worst summer yet. Waking up because of nightmares about what happened in the graveyard, doing all those damn chores for the Dursleys, waking up early to make breakfast for those two whales of an uncle and cousin and twig of an aunt, and hardly getting 3 meals a week! I was sleep deprived, which made me do the chores slower, not to mention on an empty stomach. So of course I kept getting locked in the cupboard. And then, uncle Vernon finally had enough. At the end of every week for nine weeks, I got beaten 50 with a cane, bare-bottomed and backed and everywhere else. And I mean EVERYWHERE (yes, even in THAT place Dad)! I hurt like hell and am barley holding up the stupid glamor to make me appear unharmed._

_December 15, 5th year_

_Dear Dad and Mun,_

_Snape is as nasty as ever, but still just to me. Why can't he see the boy whose a combination of his love, Lily, and his enemy, James instead of just the bully reincarnated? Ya know, this is partly your fault Dad. YOU'RE the one that bullied him, not me. I try and do my best, but between breathing down my neck and snapping insults at me, I get nervous and screw up. He's a Potions Master, doesn't he know brewing takes peace and quiet for the most important part, concentration? He's teaching me Occlumency now because of the vision of Mr. Weasley, and I'm good at blocking him out of my mind. I actually even received a compliment. He told me I was a natural Occlumens! Proud of me yet? I hope so._

_February 29, 5th year_

_Dear Dad and Mum,_

_It's a leap year, one extra day of school. Whoop-de-doo. I did win the Quidditch match against Slytherin today. Caught the Snitch within 5 minutes. Had fun. I was able to throw Snape completely out today, he didn't even get a glance at my thoughts. He told me that because I excelled faster than expected, I graduated "remedial potions" and I don't have any more Occlumency lessons. I wish Draco would be nicer though. I sent him some chocolate frogs and a note saying that nothing was wrong with the frogs, I'm sorry for the past years, but I was just trying to adjust to actually being treated nicely and this whole new world, and I really want to at least stop being enemies, at the most becoming friends. He has thrown less insults, but still... Anyway, I think he's jealous, but what is there to be jealous of? Getting beaten up by your pig cousin? Getting 50 with a cane bare by your whale of an uncle? Getting screeched at by a horse-like aunt for being too slow? Having a scar on your forehead and being gawped at everywhere I go? Having rumors spread about you that aren't true? Having hardly anything? No parents, hardly anything to eat, nothing to have except a few crude drawings of your parents? He has everything. Parents, a loving home, something to look forward to in the summer. Me, I dread every summer and cherish every moment I'm away from my relatives. The only reason (Dumbledore said) for returning there every summer is because of the Blood Wards. Well, guess what? I researched them, and it says there needs to be love, I need to be treated like an equal, not a house-elf, and I need to call that place home. I call Hogwarts home, there is no love, and I'm treated like a house-elf! So I'm going there and getting NO protection at all! Life sucks. Well, it's getting nearer OWL's, and I'm exhausted from all this stuff. I'm going to go ahead and hit the sack. Love you guys, may you be happy and watching over me._

I was shocked at reading these entries. I had thought Harry was a spoiled little brat. Reading these entries has really given me another view of my so-called "enemy". This diary is the last thing I need to use to throw my father off my back about being a Death Eater and go over to the Light side.

The next day was Saturday, and I knew Harry was going to be under the big oak, alone, around 10:00. So, at 10:00, I went to the big oak and found him there.

"Hey, Harry. I got the frogs and the note. I forgive you. Friends?" I held out my hand.

"Sure," Harry said. We shook hands.

"I found your di-_journal_, after Potions yesterday. You left it there. I read it, and I'm sorry for doing that, but your life is hell. I used to be jealous of you, but now, you're the one who should be jealous, and I'm glad you're not. I'm sorry. I want to be on the Light side because whenever my dad made me do something dark, it made me feel, well, icky. It made me want to throw up. And I want want Moldy Voldy-" he snickered, "- to be dead forever. Will you let me in?"

"First, I want my journal back. Second, yes. But you're going to have to help me convince Ron and Hermione," Harry said.

I gave him his journal back, and we went to convince Ron and Hermione. It took about ten minutes, and we were all friends after that. And me, Draco Malfoy, was finally happy with friends I'd chosen instead of friends my dad had chosen. Hopefully, I won't have to marry Pansy. Ew.

**A/N: So what did you think? Was it a good one-shot story? Tell me! I want to know!**


End file.
